


4/20

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy 420, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: On 4/20, Loki gets Thor stoned for the first time, which leads to them having sex for the first time.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	4/20

“Four Twenty? I have not heard of this Midgardian holiday before,” Thor spoke in a questioning tone with a curious tilt of his head.

Loki finished packing his enormous glass bong, careful in his motions, his hands moving smoothly and reverently.

“It is not recognized by all, brother,” Loki replied, “but it is a special day.”

“To worship a plant?”

“Yes, more or less,” Loki replied, “it is a magic plant, and we honor it. It comes from the nature of this Realm and it grants us gifts such as healing and creativity.” 

Thor felt a vague understanding, and he nodded.

“Show me how we celebrate,” he asked.

“Put your mouth here and I’ll light it for you,” Loki instructed.

Thor bent his head and obeyed, covering the space with his open mouth, his thick hot lips pressing to the cool glass. Loki used a flame of green magic from his fingertip to light the cannabis. 

“Inhale, but don’t take it fully into your lungs just yet,” Loki told him. Thor did so, seeing the glass channel fill with white curls of smoke and the little bowl of plant burn red as he sucked. When the once clear space was solid white, Loki pulled the bowl out from the front of the device, allowing in the room’s air.

“Now take it all the way into your lungs, breathing deeply.”

As Thor inhaled the smoke, he felt close to his brother. This was a regular activity for Loki, and Thor knew that it was more than just for fun. It was a spiritual act for Loki, and now he had invited Thor to be a part of that.

“Exhale slowly. Try not to cough but go ahead if you need to.”

Thor managed not to cough, and Loki looked pleased. Thor leaned back and observed as Loki took his turn with the bong, using it expertly. Thor found himself watching Loki’s lips as they released the smoke. He gazed at Loki’s mouth intently, studying its shape, its color… suddenly he realized that he had been staring for too long, and Loki was smirking at him.

“You feel it,” Loki observed, “the cannabis.”

Thor nodded and inched closer to Loki on the sofa. He was feeling strange - floaty and removed, yet everything was vivid. He could smell the eternally familiar scent of Loki’s skin. He felt drawn to him nearly beyond his control. He had thought about being with Loki before, countless times, but had never intended to act on his desires. But it suddenly felt alright to give in. Thor didn’t care about the consequences now. He felt free and in the moment.

“You,” he murmured, “are so beautiful.”

“What?” Loki asked, looking surprised.

“I, I do not know what has come over me,” Thor tried to explain, “but I, I just want to be closer.”

Loki stared at him.

“Do you?” Thor asked nervously, “want to be closer?”

After a pause that was long enough to make Thor anxious, Loki nodded. Thor heard himself giggle with delight, and he wasn’t even embarrassed. He pulled Loki into his arms and kissed his lips, exploring his mouth with a curious and dreamy sort of passion. Loki gripped Thor’s face in his hands and kissed him back firmly. His tongue felt perfect and profound in Thor’s mouth. Thor’s mind tried to question it all - was this wrong? - but the concerns floated by like passing clouds and he melted into Loki’s kiss. 

In time Loki straddled Thor’s lap, and Thor felt Loki’s erection press against his own. Through their clothes, their cocks strained to touch. Loki began to thrust and deepened the kiss further, sliding a hand beneath Thor’s hair and rubbing the back of his neck. Thor ran his hands down Loki’s back, then found the hem of his shirt and worked his fingers beneath it, eager to touch Loki’s skin. When his hand made contact, Loki made a sweet little sound and it made Thor want him even more, made Thor _need_ him. With a reluctant grunt, Thor broke the kiss.

“Take your clothes off,” Thor said, his tone half a command and half a request. Loki stood and hurriedly obeyed. Thor watched as Loki’s body was gradually revealed, and when it was fully bare, Thor thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Now you,” Loki said after a few moments, and Thor obliged, shedding his garments eagerly and then pulling their bodies flush. They both moaned at the instant of skin meeting skin. Loki guided Thor back onto the sofa and straddled him again, then lined up their erections and wrapped his fingers around them, pushing them against each other. At once Thor began to thrust up into Loki’s hand, rubbing against Loki’s cock. Loki made a pleased hum and started to jerk their cocks as one, adding his other hand so as to encircle them completely. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Thor felt utterly immersed in Loki’s essence, so close, and yet still not close enough… Thor kissed Loki’s lips for a moment, then suddenly broke the kiss and giggled, thinking it was all very funny but having no clue as to why. Loki smiled fondly at him as he continued to pump their cocks as one.

“Do you want to fuck me, brother?” Loki asked eventually, and Thor froze. “I want to ride you,” Loki moaned, then bent his head and nipped at Thor’s neck, “you see the gifts the holy plant has given us?” he whispered into Thor’s ear, “not just sensuality, but freedom from our fear, our fear of taking what we want.”

“Yes, oh Loki,” Thor groaned. Was this real? It was too good. And yet, despite the surreal quality of the experience, Thor knew that it was real. This was really happening. He was going to fuck his brother and he felt no shame. He knew that was most likely due to the cannabis, and momentarily worried about the shame he might feel later, but again he allowed the worry to pass by like a moving cloud.

Loki released his grip on their cocks and Thor made a breathy sound of loss. Loki raised his hips and shifted his position, then reached behind himself and grasped Thor’s cock. He used his magic to lubricate it, then arranged himself so that its head made contact with the outside of his hole. The tip of Thor’s cock pressed to Loki’s entrance, making Thor unbearably desperate to be inside him.

“Ready?” Loki asked.

“Yes, yes,” Thor grunted, and Loki lowered himself onto Thor’s hardness, taking him deep inside his ass. He sat fully on Thor’s cock with a lyrical moan and ground his hips in a few slow circles, moving Thor around within his tightness. Then Loki tossed back his head and moaned as he began to ride Thor, raising and lowering his body, forcing his tight channel on and off of Thor’s erection. Thor made a continuous sound of wild lust and Loki made a series of moans that gradually increased in volume. 

Thor didn’t know if it was the cannabis that made being inside Loki feel so good, or if it was the bare fact of the action, of doing what he had yearned so long for, of being with the person he loved the most and never thought he could have, or perhaps it was the taboo of it all, the dirtiness of brother fucking brother. Thor didn’t try and work it out, merely gave in to every sensation, soaking them up like sunlight, like nutrients, breathing them in like air and letting them flow down his throat like water.

With a growl Thor gripped Loki’s hips and held him firm. Loki made a breathy moan as Thor began to pound up into him. Thor snapped his hips as fervently as he could, yet he felt desperate for more. He stood, holding Loki up, then dropped him onto the carpet and landed heavily on top of him. He bent Loki’s legs back as far as they would go and fucked him as hard as he possibly could. He felt close to Loki, so close, and still somehow not close enough. He kissed him, roughly, and Loki kissed him back needily as Thor drove himself into Loki’s hole over and again. Thor gripped a fistful of Loki’s long hair, but didn’t pull; he only wanted to feel its softness, and to feel like Loki was his.

Loki wrapped his arms tightly around Thor’s back and clung to him as Thor made their united bodies writhe, and Thor had no sense of how long it went on for. Each moment was an eternity, each moment was a miracle, and they were too profound to count. He called out Loki’s name.

Thor could feel Loki’s cock rubbing between their bodies, and he noticed when it began to pulse eagerly. He shifted his torso and worked his hand between them. He found Loki’s erection and wrapped his fingers around it. Loki swore and began to thrust up into Thor’s hand as Thor fucked him. Thor licked Loki’s graceful neck, dragging his tongue up and down its side. He pressed his lips to the bend between Loki’s neck and shoulder and felt bathed in the scent of Loki’s skin. 

Thor snapped his hips with fury, feeling his release approaching. He wasn’t sure if he should let go or hold on, but then Loki spilled his wet over Thor’s hand with a deep, rich sound, a sound that was sweet and strong, delicate and eternal, a sound that was so utterly _Loki_ in some unnamable way - Thor shot into his brother with an unbridled cry, feeling the breadth of everything in the universe and the serenity of pure nothingness all in one instant.


End file.
